


The Beast From Elsewhere Snippets

by British_Air_Snails



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Different Dimensions, Gen, Parasite - Freeform, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Air_Snails/pseuds/British_Air_Snails
Summary: This is a collection of scenes from a story I am beginning to formulate and weave together. They may be out of sequence or won't show up in the final product at all. This is just a way for me to flesh out the characters and build on the story.Actual Summary: Jackson's childhood wasn't a walk in the park. Lonely, scared of the world, and the future looked just as bleak. Until the day he finds a creature from another dimension called Elsewhere. Now he has to help his new friend find a way home, but there is something else lurking out there. Something from Elsewhere that is set to destroy Jackson's new friend and anything that stands in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby, Dillon, and Frank were loitering the halls after school. The couldn't decide whether to break another locker, take one of the full trashcans and spill the contents in the parking lot, or maybe trap the janitor in the supply closet again. One thing they all knew, they were bored.

That was until Frank spotted a potential victim. He shoved Bobby's shoulder and pointed before the other boy could snarl at him. "Look."

Down the hall they could see Jackson at his locker, switching out textbooks before heading home.

Bobby grinned. "Hey, we haven't messed with that freak in a while."

"Yeah," Dillon agreed. "And he's been even freakier this year."

Jackson had always been a loner. School year after school year. There were troubles at home, though the three boys' didn't care to find out what they were, and Jackson never piped up about them either. This last year, however, he had become even more withdrawn and he looked like shit. Dark bags under the eyes, struggling to keep on weight, and not a care to what shape his clothes were in.

Bobby squared his shoulders and stalked towards the hapless boy, his two friends at his heels. Jackson had just closed his locker when Bobby's fist swung around and crashed into the metal above Jackson's head. It made a loud bang, but to Bobby's frustration, Jackson didn't even jump. He had hardly blinked.

Dull, bored eyes went from Bobby's fist to his face. "Yes?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Bobby was quick to mask his disappointment with a sneer. "What's up, Fuck Face? Thought we'd come over and say hi."

Jackson gave a half wave. "Hey." He slung his backpack over his shoulder. "If you'll excuse me, I'm heading out." Before he could turn, the backpack was knocked from his shoulder and the sound as it hit the floor echoed through the hallway.

"Did I say you can go?" Bobby hissed, coming threateningly close.

Jackson sighed, staring at his backpack and then at Bobby. "What do you want?" He sounded annoyed now. 

"We just wanted to have some fun." He shoved Jackson, making him stumble back. "So come on, Fuck Face, let's have some fun."

"No."

The word came out so forcefully it made Bobby stop for a split second. The glare from Jackson also made a slight shiver rattle Bobby's bones. The eyes that gave it were no longer dull. They were fierce and cold. Predatory, was the first word that came to mind. 

"Leave me alone," Jackson all but snarled and then went so far as to take a step forward, his face close to Bobby's. "You aren't worth my time."

Fear. Actual fear raced up Bobby's spine. This wasn't the quiet, lonely Jackson they had grown up with. Something was different. Something was wrong.

The voices of his friends snapped him out of it. 

"Come on, don't take take that from him."

"Yeah, punch his fucking lights out."

Pride overtook his basic instincts. He couldn't look like a bitch in front of the other two. He grabbed Jackson by his jacket and slammed him into the lockers. The grunt of pain encouraged him and he pulled back his fist. His knuckles struck right into the bridge of Jackson's nose, whipping his head back into the metal.

Jackson blinked, the blow slow to register. He put his hand to his face and it came away red.

Bobby stepped back, admiring his work as Jackson stared at the blood in his palm, ignoring the rivulets that dripped past his lips onto the floor.

"Are you going to cry, Fuck Face?" Bobby's smirk vanished when Jackson began to laugh quietly, a grin stretching from ear to ear. "What's so funny?"

His eyes met the other boy's and Bobby could have sworn they flashed gold. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

Before anyone could ask what he was talking about or laugh at him, Jackson's body convulsed and he gripped his chest. His eyes bulged and he started to gag.

"The fuck? Is he having a seizure?" Dillon asked, taking a step back.

Bobby had no idea. He was tempted to shake the kid in case he was just putting on a show. That was until Jackson threw his head back, tongue dangling out of his mouth, and his neck began to stretch. It was like a scene from an alien movie. It swelled and the flesh fluttered and spasmed as *something* was trying to come up.

Jackson fell to his hands and knees and heaved. Saliva and bile pooled on the tiled floor until something crawled out of his mouth and plopped onto the slick surface.

All three boys recoiled and backed away from him and the *thing*.

"Ugh what the fuck is that?" Dillon was close to retching himself.

"Is it a parasite?" Frank muttered.

Jackson wheezed and gave them a manic grin. "He's much more than that."

Bobby opened his mouth to say something, though he had no idea what, when the thing wiggled and flopped. Then, before their eyes, it began to grow. Limbs lengthened, sinewy muscles thickened, and it just didn't stop.

The boys scrambled back as it grew to the size of a horse, but it was definitely not a horse. Its front arms were pure muscle and its digits were more like fingers that ended in claws that were inches long. Short, gray fur covered its rail thin body, but its back legs were powerful and made for sprinting. A mane of thick tendrils covered its head and trailed down its shoulders. Its muzzle was elongated, sharp teeth poking out through its lips. The skin was so thin there it resembled more of a skull than a face. It stared at the boys with one piercing, golden eye, the other scarred and useless.

The boys were pulled out of the horrifying sight as Jackson sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Not for nothing, but you guys really pissed him off. If I were you, I'd start running."

The creature opened its maw and released a deafening roar. One so forceful the boys were nearly blown back.

The hallway was filled with a chorus of screams. They ran for their lives as the monster charged after them. They whipped around a corner and claws knicked Frank's heels as the monster lashed out, but was going too fast and careened into the lockers. It scrambled to get its feet back under it and continued its pursuit.

Bobby and Dillon reached the doors to the outside first and banged through them, stopping long enough for Frank, screaming and shouting at him to hurry. The moment he was through they slammed the doors shut and braced against them.

The following collision of the monster on the other side nearly took the hinges off. They screamed and held the defense for only a moment before bolting and running off the school grounds as fast as their feet would carry them.

*********

Jackson had hauled himself over to lean against one of the lockers. His whole body hurt, but damn had that been worth it. He only got a moment's reprieve before hot air rolled across his face. He cracked open an eye and smiled at the creature's snout that was barely an inch away.

"Good job, Boy. Did you have fun? I think one actually wet themselves."

The creature groaned. It was a low, worried sound. A long, thin tongue snaked out from between its fangs and began licking at the now dried blood under Jackson's nose and on his chin.

He chuckled and pushed the creature's head away. "Stop that, I'm fine. I've had worse, trust me."

A threatening growl rumbled through the creature's chest.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "You're such a mother hen. Now, you better hurry and get back in. Their screaming may have gotten someone's attention."

The creature huffed, but obeyed. He began to shrink, no longer hulking over Jackson, until he was the size of a small rat. He climbed up Jackson's arm to his shoulder.

The boy took in a big breath before opening his mouth and allowing the creature to clamber in. Little claws pricked his tongue. He had to hold back his gag reflex and clenched his fists as the creature slithered down his throat and back to the sac he had created within Jackson's body.

He coughed and heaved a little bit, but soon the creature was settled and everything was all right. The process wasn't necessarily the worst thing in the world. The creature always tried to be as gentle as possible, save for the last exit since he was enraged and quick to go to Jackson's defense.

At least someone finally was.

Jackson laboriously got to his feet, brushed off his clothes, and retrieved his backpack.

*Should have eaten them.*

The voice was deep and gruff and reverberated in Jackson's head.

"That actually would have been a bad idea. Can't really cover up three people going missing. No matter how big of assholes they are."

A low growl was the reply.

He had almost made it out of the school when the creature piped up again.

*Am hungry, though.*

Jackson barked out a laugh. "When are you not? I'll stop and get a burger before we go home."

*Chicken.*

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You always want chicken. Okay, fine, since you scared the shit out of those guys I'll get some chicken tenders."

*French fries?*

Jackson skipped down the stairs of the school and headed for the mall.

"Well, duh, of course."


	2. Nighttime Run

The forest was dark and quiet, save for the soft rustling of nighttime animals. The peace was broken by something much larger running through the brush. Quick feet rumbled the ground like thunder.

Jackson ducked his head as Diablo broke through a thick patch of branches like they were matchsticks. He held onto the creature's shoulders in a deathgrip, his knees squeezing Diablo's sides as if they'd vanish from underneath him in a second. It was unnecessary since the tendrils that made up Diabol's mane were wound around him protectively, securing him in.

It amazed him how sure footed Diablo was. Every step was made with purpose, placed perfectly to not hinder his momentum. Even with just one eye, the dark might as well have been full daylight. Every nook and cranny visible to him.

Diablo leapt off a ledge, making Jackson's stomach do a somersault as they were suspended in the air for a moment. Completely weightless and unbound by the laws of gravity. Diablo didn't miss a beat when his feet found ground again then proceeded to climb straight up the other side of the ravine.

To feel Diablo's muscles work under his fingertips was amazing. They were hard, but flowed effortlessly as they reached the top and continued to careen through the woods. 

The trees thinned out considerably, leaving a part of the mountainside that was open and bare. A forest fire had raged through there years ago and all the dead trees had been cleared.

It was in that moment the thrill really took hold of Jackson. His blood pumping, the wind whipping through his short hair, the knowledge that with Diablo with him, nothing could hurt him. 

He was safe.

For the first time in his life, he was not afraid of anything. There was no pain, no fear of something lurking around the corner. He was in control of his life.

Without thinking, he released his grip on Diablo's shoulders and flung his arms out wide. He embraced the freedom, and whooped and hollered into the night sky. Diablo, spurred by the show, let out a tremendous howl and their voices became a chorus of triumph.

In that moment the boy felt like Jack from that dumb Titanic movie his aunt made him watch. He was the king of the world.

It was a short time later that Diablo finally wore himself out. They were on one of the tallest peaks of the mountain that overlooked Jackson's town. Diablo was curled up and Jackson nestled back against his side. The creature was incredibly warm for not having an ounce of fat on him.

Jackson was twirling a few blades of grass, peering down at all the little lights that twinkled down below. 

"It looks like a whole swarm of fireflies down there," he murmured.

Diablo huffed into dirt. Not bothering to lift his head.

"You probably don't even know what fireflies are, do you? I'll have to show you some pictures or something." He turned his gaze to the stars and let a moment pass before speaking again. "I wonder if you guys have something like them over in Elsewhere. I bet there's so many amazing things there. You've told me so much, but I bet it doesn't compare to *seeing* it."

A mournful whine came from the creature. He missed his home terribly. Jackson stroked his mane. They were like fleshy vines. 

"We'll get you back. Don't worry. Somehow we will." He was quiet a moment. "Diablo?"

A golden eye opened and looked at him.

"If - when we find a way to get to Elsewhere." He chewed on his bottom lip. "Can I… stay with you?"

At this, Diablo raised his great head to peer at him better. He growled questioningly.

"I want to go to Elsewhere with you and stay there." He began plucking at the grass furiously now, not meeting that piercing eye. "There's nothing here for me. Meeting you - meeting you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. When you go…" He trailed off. The idea of continuing his life without Diablo with him. It was unbearable.

He leaned forward and buried his fingers in his hair. "It would just be better. I can start a whole new life in Elsewhere. It's gotta be better than here. Then - then I wouldn't be such a burden on Auntie anymore. She wouldn't have to work multiple jobs just to support us. She'd be free of me. Then I can finally leave *everything* behind and not have to look over my shoulder all the God damn time!"

He didn't know when he had started to cry. The hot tears had just begun to roll down his face, dripping off his chin. Everything was quiet save for his soft sobs.

A bump to his shoulder forced him to uncurl. Diablo was still staring at him, but his golden eye had softened with affection. He nuzzled under Jackson's chin with his snout and rubbed against his cheek.

Even though Jackson couldn't hear Diablo's voice when he was out like this, he could swear he was saying, "I would like it if you came with me."

Jackson wrapped his arms around Diablo's head and began to cry harder and unabashed. 

He was wanted and wouldn't be left behind.


End file.
